This program proposal requests continued support for the Boston University Memory Disorders Research Center. This Center is dedicated to the study of memory disorders and their neurological underpinnings in brain-injured adults. Three major theses link the five components of this project. First is the belief that memory disorders can be understood in terms of a breakdown of specific components of information processing, the exact nature of which may be determined by the severity and etiology of a patient's memory disorder. Second, a better understanding of amnesics' preserved capabilities ought to guide mnemonic retraining. Third, elucidating the neurological underpinnings of processing requires an understanding of the systems of brain interaction. The first component (Verbal Memory) of this project focuses on patients' on-line analysis of verbal material; then on the ability to utilize this analysis after a retention interval and, finally, on the ability to learn across multiple episodes. The second component (Perceptual Memory) follows a similar approach to study memory for visual, nonverbalizable, material. On-line analysis is investigated, followed by retention based on features and ultimately upon learning skills. The third component (Case Studies) utilizes individual cases to investigate in detail how information processing and retention may be disrupted. These cases often provide insights into memory performance overshadowed in group studies. Component four (Physiological) explores autonomic indices of orienting as an independent indicant of processing. The final component (Assessment) is concerned with the development of procedures that allow differentiation of patient groups based on processing and memory abilities. In concert with the five research components, two Core Center components are designed to contribute to and support the research endeavors of these projects. The first (Clinical Core) provides a complete neurological (including MRI) and neuropsychological profile on each memory disordered patient prior to inclusion in an investigation. The second (Administrative Core) provides a support staff for the operation of the Center and the educational, consultant and collaborative features of the Center. The interactions between the investigators from the five investigative components supported by the core programs constitute the fabric of our Center.